marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maki Matsumoto (Earth-616)
, formerly The Kingpin, the , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; Japan | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 119 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lawyer; Assassin, mercenary | Education = Extensive martial arts training | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = Ed Brubaker; Marko Djurdjevic; Clay Mann | First = Daredevil Vol 2 111 | HistoryText = Born in Japan, the young girl (it has not been revealed whether Maki Matsumoto was her birth name, or an assumed one) who would become Lady Bullseye was imprisoned by the Yakuza, who planned to sell her and many others into sexual slavery. However, Bullseye, on an unrelated errand, arrived to slaughter the mobsters. The sight of Bullseye effortlessly killing her captors inspired the girl to escape and become a killer. Years later, now in the employ of the Hand, the famous ninja order, she arrived in New York to take the lead in Hand ninja-lord Hiroshi's then unrevealed plan. However, she demonstrated little tolerance for the Hand's ritual when she interrupted some of them in order to catch her enemies. Those who were used to those traditions were caught off-guard. She killed and resurrected both White Tiger and Black Tarantula to assist her. In her civilian guise as a lawyer, she targeted Daredevil by aiding the parents of Murdock's mentally-ill wife Milla Donovan to gain custody of her. When one of her associates discovered this, she killed him to prevent the Hand from learning the truth. However, Hiroshi later claimed that everything she had done was ultimately in accordance with his will (whether he knew the full details was unclear). Lady Bullseye offered Daredevil the leadership of the Hand, which he refused. The organization regrouped to Spain, preparing to initiate "Plan B". There, she found the Kingpin trying to live a normal civilian life and killed his new girlfriend and her kids. She brutally stabbed Kingpin, telling him that this was a message for Matt Murdock. After Daredevil took over the Hand, he banished Lady Bullsye from the organization and clearly arranged matters so neither she nor the Kingpin can be involved with the Hand again. Lady Bullseye has since become the Kingpin's assistant and has worked with him in manipulating Matt Murdock's actions, resulting in the construction of Shadowland. After Daredevil's fall from power, the Kingpin took over the Hand. Vengeance Lady Bullseye faced the Young Masters when they attempted to take Bullseye's corpse. | Powers = | Abilities = Lady Bullseye has no apparent superhuman powers, but is a master of several martial arts, and has been shown proficient in hand-to-hand combat, and using both a katana and shuriken. It has been noted that she is faster than both Bullseye and the Kingpin; however, she is less powerful. Daredevil has commented that in her costumed form she has little scent and a very level pulse, akin to one performing yoga. She is also skilled in legal matters, being a lawyer in her civilian guise. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Fencing Category:Weapons Expert